


Stars

by Jack_Reyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Reyes/pseuds/Jack_Reyes
Summary: In which Jack and Gabe are just regular boyfriends, and Jack brings Gabe back home to Indiana. Gabe has never really seen very many stars as he was born and raised in LA, but Jack soon changes that.





	

As soon as Jack removed the blindfold covering Gabe's eyes, he was awestruck. He didn't even have it in him to tease Jack about the fact that he brought him to a literal cornfield, which was amazing in itself. Jack's expression softened, and he smiled as he watched Gabe's reaction to viewing so many stars and constellations in one place for the first time. He looked absolutely gorgeous, skin awash in silver and stars reflecting in his widened eyes. 

"What do you think, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Gabe looked startled, as though he had forgotten that Jack was there, and answered in a tone that reflected his expression. "Jackie, it's... it's beautiful. Thank you, thank you for sharing this with me."

Rather than responding, Jack hummed in acknowledgement, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before pulling him down to rest beside him. "You know," he started, "The sky isn't the only thing that's gorgeous out here tonight," and smiled at Gabe.

He smirked, knowing where this was going. "Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning in and mockingly fluttering his eyelashes. "What else is gorgeous out here, my darling?"

"Me." Well, at least Gabe thought he knew where it was going. 

"You are such a dick," he laughed, and lightly punched his shoulder.

Jack started laughing with him, and leaned in closer. "I promise you," he said, "You definitely surpass mine and the sky's beauty, tenfold." and with that, closed the small gap in between them and kissed him.

The kiss was chaste, and Gabe couldn't help but lean in for another, and then another. "You are such a sap," he chuckled. "But I love you for it."

"I love you too, Gabriel Reyes," said Jack. "And as stunningly beautiful as I will always find myself," he overexaggerated a hair flip as he said this, making Gabe snort loudly, "You will always surpass me in that area, not to mention every other part that makes you _you_. And I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you and your annoyingly endearing self." his ears turned pink and heat spread across his face as he admitted this, and he hoped that the semidarkness covered up his flush.

Gabe tackled him in a hug, and littered his face with kisses. "I feel the same way, mi cabrón, and I doubt that that is going to change anytime soon."

They spent the rest of the night curled up against each other, just enjoying one another's warmth and company as they watched the stars, with Jack pointing out all his favorite constellations and the stories behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Jack is a huge nerd for space and would ramble on about it for hours and hours to the people he's close to if he's given the opportunity, and Gabriel listens to him because he's a good boyfriend and he's always a slut for learning


End file.
